bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Clash! The Person Who Protects vs. The Person Who Suffers
Clash! The Person Who Protects vs. The Person Who Suffers is the one-hundred twenty-first episode of the Bleach anime. Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez battle each other. Summary Since the Arrancar are confused as to what the Limit Release is, Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Renji Abarai, and Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto explain that captains and vice-captains have seals on their bodies to restrict their spiritual pressures to minimize impact on souls in the Human World. Their power is thus normally reduced by 80%, meaning that they are now 5 times stronger without the limit. Faced with the massive power boost, Shawlong Koufang orders the others to retreat, but it is too late and each of the Arrancar meets their end. Despite the victory though, Hitsugaya is gravely wounded and Renji is exhausted. Renji thinks to himself that he was lucky his opponent was caught off guard because of how strong the Arrancar was. In particular, he thinks this bodes poorly for Ichigo. While Matsumoto gets Orihime Inoue’s help to heal her captain, across town, Keigo Asano brings 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame and 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa back home to his sister, Mizuho Asano. To Keigo's surprise, his sister takes a liking to Ikkaku and lets them stay. Meanwhile, Ichigo is barely able to do anything to Grimmjow using his Bankai. Using only his fists, Grimmjow is able to beat Ichigo to a pulp and is disappointed with Ichigo's Bankai. Ichigo responds by using the black version of his Getsuga Tenshō attack, and this actually causes some damage to Grimmjow, but nothing significant. Grimmjow states to Ichigo that "Ulquiorra Cifer didn't tell him about that move". Ichigo's left eye starts to blacken as his inner Hollow asks him if he can afford to be so confident. Ichigo tells it to wait, but it mockingly asks if he thinks he can defeat Grimmjow on his own. Frustrated, Ichigo knows that the black version of the attack is his Hollow side's, and using it allows that side to come out faster. He estimates that he can probably use it two or three more times without completely losing control. Unbeknownst to Ichigo, Tatsuki Arisawa is watching his fight from around the street corner. In addition, a Garganta opens above the town. Grimmjow has become excited by the prospect of an actual fight. However, as he starts to draw his Zanpakutō, Kaname Tōsen suddenly appears behind him and stops him. Tōsen is not happy with how Grimmjow attacked this world on his own accord with five other Arrancar, all of whom are dead now. He says that Grimmjow completely disobeyed his orders and claims that Sōsuke Aizen is furious. With Tōsen around, Grimmjow has no choice, but to return to Hueco Mundo where his punishment is waiting. Ichigo cannot believe that the Arrancar is just leaving and tries to get him back so that they can finish this. Grimmjow responds by saying that Ichigo is the one who is getting his life spared. He can tell that Ichigo's black Getsuga Tenshō damages Ichigo too and that Ichigo can only use it a few times. But he also feels that even if Ichigo could do it an infinite number of times, he still would not be able to defeat Grimmjow's released form. Grimmjow then tells Ichigo his full name and predicts that the next time Ichigo hears that name will be when he dies. After Grimmjow disappears, Renji arrives and grimly declares that they have won since the Arrancar have gone back to Hueco Mundo. Ichigo, however, feels that he had lost, especially since he could not protect anyone. Both of them head to Rukia Kuchiki’s side where Inoue is healing the wounded Shinigami. Inoue notices the look on Ichigo's face as he stares at Rukia and sighs quietly to herself. Ururu Tsumugiya is also being healed at Urahara's shop. Back in Hueco Mundo, a smiling Aizen welcomes Grimmjow home. Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide Kon, in 7th Seat Hanatarō Yamada's body, is beaten up by some Shinigami. He hits them with Hanatarō's Zanpakutō, but it just heals them. The gauge on the Zanpakutō eventually becomes completely red though and a huge burst of energy comes from it, blowing back the Shinigami. They all look on in shock and Hanatarō explains that his Zanpakutō heals anyone it touches, but eventually it releases all of the absorbed wounds in one huge blast of energy. Kon then thinks to himself that this is now his chance. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *Rangiku Matsumoto vs. Nakeem Grindina (concluded) *Tōshirō Hitsugaya vs. Shawlong Koufang (concluded) *Renji Abarai vs. Yylfordt Granz (concluded) *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (concluded) Powers and Techniques Used Hollow techniques: * * Techniques used: * * * * * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * Bankai: * * * Resurrección used: * * Other powers: * Navigation Category:Episodes